


【Colezra/Gradence】天真有邪

by sadedo09



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: Gradence/RPS/Colezra（Colin Farrell xEzra Miller）人類Colin x吸血鬼Ezra。Ezra為Kevin餡。極度OOC、三觀不正、狗血。RAPE、第三人SEX、偷情梗、令人不適之情節有。





	

#00

為什麼我們還活著？

因為這個世界上還有讓我們死不瞑目的東西。

#01

Colin站在列車的車門邊，奶白色的冷霧壟罩住整條月台，一丁點陽光都沒有，他看不見月台外遼闊的景色，只能隱約看見前方還在冒著熱氣的紅金列車頭，他出神地望著車頭上斑駁的銹痕，亮麗色的烤漆下出現一道道深褐色的裂口——就像他和那個男孩之間的關係一樣。

這樣諷刺的念頭出現他的思緒裡，搞得他苦笑了一瞬。

“Daddy？”突然一股溫度握住他的手掌，他低頭看去，是他的小天使Isabella，今天她綁了兩條及肩的麻花辮，看上去特別乖巧：“Daddy在看什麼？”

Colin彎腰抱起她問：“媽媽呢？”

“Mommy去幫Isabella買熱牛奶。”

“冷嗎？”Colin替她收緊了毛衣的領口。

Isabella搖搖頭，又問了一次：“Daddy在看什麼？”

Colin說：“沒看什麼。”

但Isabella顯然不相信，她鼓著臉頰說：“騙人，Daddy壞壞。”

看著Isabella的臉，Colin忍不住笑出來，他只好說：“只是在看這輛列車。”

一說到列車，Isabella的眼睛瞪得大大的，她興奮地在Colin的懷裡指手畫腳：“Isabella從來沒看過這麼大的列車！”

Colin看著她的側臉想，當初離開時Isabella還只是個嬰兒，他帶著孩子的母親三個人兩袋行李就頭也不回地離開，而在駛離的列車上，孩子的母親顧著低聲啜泣，搞得他只能一個人哄著孩子。

後來他們到了新地方生活，女人還是自顧自地沉浸在過去的痛苦裡，鬱鬱寡歡的她和孩子並不十分親近，所以Isabella總愛黏著自己，但也或許是這個原因，他以為那個已經失卻感情的自己終於還是能產生一些“美好”的情感。

“喜歡嗎？”

Isabella用力地點著頭說喜歡，然後她突然像發現新大陸一樣的指著前方問：“Daddy那是什麼？”

Colin順著她的手指看過去，是列車身上一道玫瑰金色的標誌，藤蔓的花紋圍著幾個字母畫成一個看上去很大氣的圖騰。

“好漂亮啊。”Isabella說。

“那是這輛列車主人家的標誌。”

“列車主人？”

“對。”Colin說，也是自己此生極盡所能也無法擺脫的人。接著他們陷入了沉默，直到Isabella把頭靠在Colin的肩上，Colin才看到她一張小臉已經轉白，“Isabella？”

“Daddy，Isabella又頭暈了。”

“忍著點，等媽媽把牛奶買來會好一點。”

“可是Isabella討厭喝牛奶。”每次她都是邊喝邊吐。

Colin把自己的臉貼到Isabella的額頭上，心中泛起不忍，那麼多年了，他們已經強迫Isabella這樣“活著”那麼多年了。明明他們知道解決方法只有一個，但他們還是不願屈服——不，是他不願屈服。

“沒事，等到我們搭上這輛列車後，妳就不會再頭暈，也不用再喝牛奶了。”

“真的嗎？”

“真的。”

“為什麼？”

看著Isabella疑惑的臉，Colin沒有再說話，他的喉間彷彿被人掐住一般難受，一個字都吐不出來，所以最後他只是笑笑，然後把Isabella抱得更緊。

然後他看見妻子Miriam穿過冷霧朝著他們走來，遠方的月台響起了悠長的汽笛聲，銳利得像是要劃破長空，那一瞬間他胸口裡那顆已經被掏空多年的心臟突然之間又開始跳了起來。

為什麼？為什麼他就是這麼窩囊？為什麼他已經有了Isabella還是這麼膽小？

Isabella抬起臉說：“Mommy。”

Miriam的手快速地在她的頭上摸了一下：“又不舒服了？等等Mommy拿牛奶給妳喝會好一點。”

Colin對Miriam說：“準備上車了。”

而Miriam的臉色卻和Isabella一樣蒼白，她的手指緊緊扣著溫熱的牛奶瓶，在Colin的催促下卻沒有絲毫想要前進的意圖。

“怎麼了？”Colin停在車門邊看她。

“……我們一定得回去嗎？”Miriam語氣顫抖地問。

Colin皺起眉頭，不敢相信事到如今她還在退縮：“當然。”

“我、我們可以再去找其他醫——”

“這不是醫生可以治好的！”Colin突然一吼讓懷中的Isabella嚇了一大跳，Colin盯著即使自己已經發怒卻仍站在原地的Miriam，只丟下一句：“你愛待在這就待在這吧。”

他真殘忍，Colin想。明明知道女人根本離不開他們，他卻還是這樣說。

果然就在Colin抱著Isabella走進車廂坐下後，女人就從後面戰戰兢兢地跟了上來，他看著對方必須抓著椅背才能前進、搖搖欲墜的姿態時，突然有了一點不忍。他在做什麼？就算是一個再冷漠的人，面對一個陌生人都不該如此殘酷。

Colin說：“坐下吧。”

Isabella拉著還站在一邊不動的Miriam的手讓她坐下：“Daddy別生氣。”

Colin瞥了一眼Miriam，語氣放軟說：“快點坐下吧，剛剛是我口氣太差了。”

最後女人就像是快要哭出來一樣坐了下來。

之後一直到列車開始行駛後他們都沒說話，Isabella拿著Miriam遞過來的牛奶開始小口輕啜起來，她皺著眉頭想吐，Colin便揉揉她的髮旋，這是這些年來他們之間了然於心的安慰和默契——曾經那個男孩也喜歡讓自己揉著他的髮旋，他總是喜歡像隻貓一樣趴在Colin的身上，舔咬著他的耳珠，說一些只有他們才知道的情話。

Colin朝窗外看出去，雨滴落在車窗上後便飛快地往後灑去，遠方的山峰還是被一片濃霧給遮掩，可是就算如此，熟悉的景色還是歷歷在目，一切就像多年前他初次踏訪這輛列車時一樣。

他穿過冷霧，穿過哀愁，穿過遼闊，最後到了一片寸草不生的沼澤之地。

在列車的目的地，他看見一個深不見底的隧道，隧道的盡頭彷彿有一個人在朝著他招手，如同鬼魅一般的在喊叫、誘惑著他：你是誰？過來我這裡，我好寂寞啊。

而他就如同著了魔一樣，義無反顧地走進去——

後來不知道開了多久，汽笛聲終於再次被拉響，慢慢地，列車停了下來。窗外依然是空蕩蕩的月台，這裡從來沒有訪客，此途的乘客只有他們一家人。Colin把已經睡著的Isabella抱起來，Miriam畏畏縮縮地走在後頭，霧更濃了，空氣也變得更加冰冷。

這種荒蕪的氣味讓Colin真真切切地感受到：他回來了。

月台進站的地方沒有閘門，這是一輛只為了列車主人服務的列車，當然車站也是如此。Colin一過站口就看見不遠處停了一輛馬車，一個披著深綠長袍的人站在馬匹旁邊，提著油燈無聲等候。

“歡迎回來，Mr.Farrell。”披著長袍的人是個男人，但看不清臉，他對著Colin鞠了一個深深的躬，卻好像完全漠視他懷中的Isabella和一旁的Miriam，他揮手示意他們上車：“主人已經等候您許久。”

男人說話的聲音讓Isabella醒了過來，只是他身上的氣息不甚友善，連大人都能清楚感覺到，更何況是生性敏感的小孩子，所以Isabella緊緊地抓著Colin的領口，害怕地直往他的懷裡竄，Colin拍著她的背安慰道：別怕。

馬車裡很暖和，坐墊已經鋪上暖過的毛絨，連乾糧和水都有備好放在一邊。待他們坐定後，男人便駕著馬車往前，那是一條長得幾乎沒有盡頭的泥石路，他們邊搖晃邊聽著輪下發出喀啷喀啷的聲響，Isabella撩開了厚重的簾布往外看去，只見來時的那輛列車再度鳴起汽笛往回開去。

他已經沒有退路了。

他離開過，現在又再次回來，而這一次，他並不認為那輛列車還會再帶他離開。

“Daddy，這裡是哪裡？Isabella覺得好舒服啊。”Isabella轉頭問。

“舒服？”

“對啊，剛剛在車上一直很想吐，現在都不會了。”

Colin看到窗外一排冬青木時，心裡也大概有點底了，他按住Isabella要她坐好。這個地方的季節一向比其他地方還要更寒冷，更不可捉摸，不過才剛進深秋，冬青木葉上就已經可以用肉眼看見粉白的細雪。當初的他還甚感新奇，如今卻只覺得空虛。

Isabella指著冬青木說：“Daddy，這個好香，你喜歡嗎？”

你喜歡嗎？

Colin，你喜歡嗎？

#02

冷風劃過Colin的臉頰，他的皮靴踩在又鬆又厚的新雪上顯得十分難行，今天清晨男孩入睡的時候便交代他晚上要看見一籃的冬青木果放在自己的床邊，於是中午過後他便拿著籃子步行來冬青木林摘果子。

老爺和夫人總是說自己把男孩寵壞了。

但只有他知道，活在金絲雀籠裡的男孩有多寂寞、多無奈——

“動作那麼慢，我都以為你背著我去偷搞別人了。”突然一道稚嫩的聲音從冬青木後面傳來，Colin笑著把籃子放下，才張開雙手下一秒男孩便撞進他的懷裡：“有了我還想要去偷吃？”

“你哪隻眼睛看到我偷吃了？”Colin無奈地說。

男孩抓住他的領口，小臉一往前湊，兩人的唇就貼在一起，男孩先舔咬著他的下唇挑釁，這小蕩婦，Colin心想，接著他大手按在男孩的腰間一扣，反客為主地吻回去。接著他突然在兩人的唇舌間感受到一股酸甜，是冬青木果，男孩把自己嘴裡的果實渡到了他的舌尖，然後輕輕一咬，紅色的汁液便蔓延開來。

男孩往後一退，盯著Colin嘴角上的鮮紅說：“還敢說沒偷吃？”

Colin舔去嘴角上的汁液問：“那你要怎麼懲罰我？”

男孩一聽就笑了開來，夕陽的餘暉落在他冷白的臉上十分動人，他拉開自己身上那件繡著深綠薔薇的紅袍，然後也裹住了Colin的身體，Colin感受到對方的胸膛隔著一道薄薄的布料磨蹭著自己的身體，如六月雪碰上三月春那樣在拚搏著誰會先被誰融化。

“新的衣服？”Colin拉著紅袍的衣角，假裝在轉移話題。

“你猜？”

“Miriam縫的？”這個女僕的手藝在他們莊園裡是出了名的精巧。

“你喜歡嗎？”男孩的眼睛亮晶晶的，望進去好像有滿天星辰。

Colin沒回答，只是喘了一口大氣，雙手伸進紅袍裡勾住男孩的雙腳，猛地把人給抱了起來，男孩摟著他的脖頸，兩人跌跌撞撞地撞進了一旁的冬青木叢裡，那濃烈的香味撲鼻而來，沾得男孩渾身都是果實的香甜，Colin簡直恨不得一口把他給吃了。

就在Colin又要吻他時，他抬手按在Colin的唇上說：“你還沒說你喜不喜歡。”

當下Colin沒有想那麼多，他隨口便說了喜歡，然後等到男孩把手放下後，他便狠狠地吻上去。他們的吻總是有一種鮮血的氣味，就像他們兩人的性格一樣，不顧旁人，不顧自身，每次相擁都像是生命最後的狂歡那樣張狂。

後來不知道是誰先把誰的嘴唇咬破，血絲混著唾液在他們的唇舌間交換，男孩的血液是最佳的催情劑，Colin一嚥入口便開始渾身發熱，他的手掌撫上男孩的腰間，動作幾乎可以說是粗魯地扯開男孩的衣服和長褲，當他把手伸進內褲裡握住男孩已經硬起的陰莖時，對方的身體打了個冷顫。

Colin低聲說：“你這小蕩婦。”

男孩嘴角一勾，他喜歡男人叫他蕩婦，他說：“是你一個人的蕩婦。”

“把腿張開。”

男孩又順著他的話說：“我的雙腿只為你張開，Colin。”

Colin掐住男孩的下巴說：“你叫我什麼？”

男孩一聽便大笑出聲，他雙手拉著Colin的手腕，軟下嗓子說：“Daddy。”然後他伸出舌頭把Colin扣在他下巴的手指通通舔舐一輪：“要是讓我父親聽到你讓我這麼喊你，你猜他會怎麼處置你？”

“怎麼處置？嗯……讓我想想。”Colin邊說邊解起自己褲頭上的紐扣：“他會先把我關起來，餓上三天三夜，然後再把我吊起來，就吊在湖邊那棵落羽杉上。”

“然後？”男孩饒富意味地聽著。

“他會讓冷風吹痛我的皮膚，讓冬雪冷痛我的軀體，他不會心軟，他只會在一邊冷冷地看，聽著他最喜愛的那幾首古典樂，順便再開一瓶年代正好的葡萄酒，只因為我把他最心愛的兒子給拐上床，還讓他兒子叫把他操壞的那個人Daddy。”

“我不覺得我父親會這麼仁慈。”

“你要清楚一點，”Colin把男孩的右腿抬起，然後掏出自己那根已經硬得生疼的性器抵在對方冰涼的後穴口上，他用不容置喙的口氣說：“你的父親比你仁慈多了，Ezra，你這殘酷的小婊子。”他說完便將腰跨一挺，把自己深深埋入對方的體內。

Ezra發出一聲長嘆，熱氣從他染血的唇邊呼出，他往後挺直身體，露出衣衫下漂亮骨感的軀體。Colin俯身咬住他喉上那粒小小的喉結，含進嘴裡像品嘗糖果一樣來回吸吮，而喉結一向是Ezra最敏感的地方，他哪裡受的了對方這樣的挑逗刺激，他的手抓著泥地上的草絲，濕土混著雪嵌進他的指縫間，一股椎心的寒冷直衝腦門。

他們兩人躺在冬青木叢裡，厚軟的紅袍裹著他們交合的身體，Colin操進他體內的每一下都用盡了全力，他的雙腿緊緊環住Colin的腰跨，一隻手抵在對方的肩膀上跟著來回擺動，“啊……啊、啊嗯，Daddy……啊……”

Colin說得沒有錯，他是比他的父親還要殘酷得許多。

Ezra睜著漂亮的眼睛看著在自己身上恣意發洩慾望的男人，想著如果這個男人背叛他，離棄他，他又會怎麼處罰他？

他不會把Colin關起來，他會直接把他吊起來，吊起來前，他會先把男人身上的衣服全部剝光，他會讓男人最引以為傲的地方曝露在陽光之下。他不會在一邊冷冷地旁觀，他會躺在那張他們纏綿無數個夜晚的大床上沉睡，直到月光叫醒他，然後披上男人最愛的那件衣裳去見他——

他要為Colin口交到他勃起，再在他要射精前那一刻離開。他要吻遍Colin的全身，直到他向自己求饒，求著要他用濕軟的後穴滿足他，解放他。日日夜夜，他要吸乾Colin體內的每一滴血液，榨乾Colin體內的每一滴精液，直到Colin只剩一副軀殼，只剩一具靈魂。

Ezra抓著Colin後頸上的頭髮，然後說：“別背叛我。”

Colin粗暴地咬著他的鎖骨當作回應。

Ezra又說：“……別離開我。”

說到最後，Ezra的語氣變得很輕很輕，幾乎才剛出口就消失在空氣中。Colin緊扣著他的腰骨大力操幹著，他當時就想，這個男人永遠都是自己的，就像他永遠都是男人的一樣。

他們之間不會有分離，也不會有背叛。

可是任憑冬青木再怎麼堅韌，它還是會枯萎，還是會凋零。

後來在冬青木叢死去的那一天，列車帶走了Colin，男人頭也不回地離開了自己。

#03

馬車駛過冬青木林後，彎過湖邊的一角便到了他們的目的地，綠袍男人領著他們走下馬車，在月色下的古宅就如Colin記憶中的那樣美，但走過大門時，門上的鏽痕還是讓他的心揪起一陣波瀾，這些被時間摧殘過的一切無時無刻都在提醒著自己：他已經離開了很長一段時間。

Colin本來想抱著Isabella，但Isabella搖著頭拒絕，她說想自己走，反倒是一旁沉默許久的妻子因為緊張所以靠得Colin更緊了。

“Daddy，你看，是列車上那個好看的圖案。”Isabella指著大門上鑲著的鐵飾說。

“請進。”就在Colin還恍神地看著那些熟悉的圖騰時，綠袍男人已經站在敞開的玄關口引領他們進門：“歡迎回家，Mr.Farrell。”

而Colin與他擦肩而過時，冷冷地說：“這裡不是我家。”

屋內倒是沒有馬車上那麼溫暖，莊嚴的大廳裡是清一色的黑紅，那些價值不斐的古董在油燈的光影下顯得陰森重重，綠袍男人停在樓梯邊，抬頭看著二樓的方向，他對Colin說：“看來主人還沒有醒，請您稍待片刻。”

Colin才正要開口，樓間便傳來一陣有如寒冰卻極具魅惑力的聲音：“是誰說我還沒醒的？”

是他。

Colin聽見一旁的Miriam發出一聲低微的哀求聲，但他沒有理會，因為此時此刻的他也自顧不暇，他覺得自己體內的每條血管彷彿都迸發了起來。

綠袍男人一聽見聲音便跪了下來：“……主人。”

Colin抬起頭，看見那個男孩——不，不是男孩了。

Ezra的頭髮比當年更長了，及肩的黑色捲髮懶散地披落在他的耳邊，他披著一件純白色的長襯衫，把他這些年來長開的軀體襯托得更加修長，他赤著腳踩在冰涼的大理石地板上，衣襬剛過膝蓋，只到他的小腿處，Colin看著他那雙在燈火下閃耀著淫糜色彩的腳掌一步一步從樓梯走下，他幾乎要咬緊牙根才能克制住自己不上前對Ezra施虐的欲望。

Ezra步下階梯，手指曖昧地滑過跪在樓梯角的綠袍男人的下巴，然後他走向Colin的面前，靠得越來越近，直到Colin回過神才發現對方在自己的臉頰邊留下一個淺吻，他如同驚弓之鳥往後退了一大步，然後Ezra笑笑說：“歡迎回家。”

“這是不是我家。”Colin又重複了一次。

“很快就是了。”Ezra又靠上去，在他耳邊輕聲說：“Daddy。”

那聲“Daddy”就像魔鬼一樣撕裂開Colin回憶裡的痛處，他咬著牙低吼：“夠了！”，然後便用力推開了Ezra，對方因為他的動作往後跌了幾小步，長髮跟著蓋住他的側臉，讓Colin看不見他的表情，空氣就這麼凝結了好幾秒。

他生氣了？

Colin想，如果是以前他熟悉的Ezra，下一秒可能就會鬧得天翻地覆。但現在呢？他不敢確定了，畢竟他已經離開了那麼長一段時間——

接著他聽見Ezra的笑聲，對方正回臉，臉上還掛著笑容：“是我失禮了，忘記你還帶著妻小一起回來呢。”他看向Colin背後的Miriam，輕鬆地打了聲招呼：“好久不見，Mrs.Farrell，還是妳更喜歡我叫妳Miriam？”

Miriam只是一味地搖著頭。

Ezra又說：“我比較喜歡叫妳Miriam，我打算以後就叫妳Miriam，妳不會介意吧？”他沒等Miriam給出回應又低頭朝Isabella看去：“妳就是Isabella？”

Isabella倒比她母親勇敢，膽怯卻有禮地點點頭。

而Ezra臉上的笑意加深，他說：“歡迎。”

Colin上前一步，有意無意地把Isabella的小身體護在身後，他已經受夠瀰漫在玄關裡的壓抑氣氛，他對Ezra說：“時間已經不早了，Isabella也還沒吃飯。”言下之意是希望Ezra能立即結束這虛偽又毫無意義的歡迎儀式。

“那我有這榮幸可以邀請你們和我一起共進晚餐？”

“不用了。”Colin再度拒絕：“Isabella人不舒服。”

Ezra一聽便做出一個恍然大悟的表情，但看上去很不真實，像是他老早就知道發生在Isabella身上的所有事情：“那麼我就不耽誤你們了。”他對Colin勾起手指，示意他們跟著自己的方向：“請。”

而綠袍男人在他們都起步後也爬了起來跟在後頭，Colin隨著Ezra走過一道長廊，宅第裡的布置都沒有變，依舊是那幾幅畫還有陳設品，他還記得以前自己曾經被Ezra推進那座巨大的榆木櫃做愛的場景——

Ezra一邊用牙齒把Colin胸前的那兩顆鈕扣咬開，一邊扯著自己的褲子把Colin下面那根被自己挑逗起來的性器吞入體內，然後Colin的唇抵在他的耳邊發出嘆息聲：“你知道你父親不會喜歡你在這個他好不容易買來的櫃子裡被男人上的。”

Ezra吻著Colin說：“可是你喜歡，不是嗎？Daddy，你很喜歡，對嗎？”

Colin的後腦勺緊緊貼著榆木櫃壁，上好榆木的香氣充斥在他的鼻間，加上Ezra的體內又濕又熱，暖綿綿的肉壁吸附著他堅硬的陰莖，讓他整個人頭昏腦脹的。Ezra好像也很不習慣在這種狹小悶熱的地方做愛，幾乎不出汗的他難得冒出了汗，Colin著迷地把臉埋進他的頸窩裡，用舌頭舔去他留下的汗滴。

“熱……啊嗯、別舔……”

“我會舔乾淨，”Colin說：“Ezra，一滴不剩的全部吸乾淨。”——

但在他們走過那個榆木櫃時，Colin發現Ezra好像沒有什麼反應，對方的毫無反應讓他莫名煩躁起來，而自己竟然會因為這種事情而煩躁也讓他更加煩躁。

Isabella注意到Colin的表情，擔心地拉著他的手問：“Daddy，你不舒服嗎？”

沒事，Colin嘴上這樣說，但他心裡卻想著，怎麼可能會沒事？

他太累了，緊繃到像被拉緊的弦，彷彿下一秒就要玉石俱焚的斷裂。他做不到雲淡風輕地面對Ezra，做不到不被回憶吸引，他那張名為冷漠的面具分分秒秒都在瓦解，一個不留神，他就會嘶吼著吻上對方，猖狂地把對方重新占為己有——

最後Ezra在長廊的盡頭停下腳步，Colin望向矗立在宅第本館後方、被一大片雲杉擁護的別館，看來這就是以後他們要住的地方。

Ezra伸手把別館的門推開，然後把鑰匙遞給Colin說：“你知道該怎麼做？”

Colin吸了口氣接過鑰匙，他讓Miriam和Isabella先進去，自己殿後。然後他回頭看還站在原地的Ezra，不知道為什麼，對方臉上的表情讓他覺得很哀痛，但即便如此，他還是說：“這裡是Colin Farrell、Miriam Farrell還有Isabella Farrell的家。”

曾經Ezra和他說過：以後我們會有個家。

但現在他卻讓Ezra站在門外，然後和對方說：這裡是我和別人的家。

等他這麼說完，Ezra只是笑笑說：“晚安。”然後便轉身離開。

從他們重逢至今，Ezra一直都那樣笑著，他沒有生氣，沒有動怒，沒有像以前會大發脾氣要Colin順著自己的意。Colin站在門內，看著長廊外越走越遠，越來越小的Ezra的背影，心想：他變成熟了。那個親暱喊著自己“Daddy”的人，早就不知道往前走了多遠去，好像就只剩自己還留在原地。

“Daddy？”Isabella在背後喊他。

Colin回過頭，然後說：“……我們吃飯吧。”

#04

目前的情況並不是Ezra收留他們，而是重新聘請Colin回來工作，只是這次的“工資”優渥，不但有錢，還有一棟可以給他和他的家人們棲身生活的房子。Colin這次回來是承接他父親以前的工作：管理宅第。但就在他開始工作的第一天才發現現實的情況並不像從前那樣。

以前這裡沒有這麼空虛荒涼，Colin走在宅第的一角，放眼望去一片黑暗，連一樓的窗戶都被厚重的窗簾給擋住。以前他還在這裡幫忙父親的時候，他記得就算老爺夫人在樓上休息時，一樓還是明亮的，至少還能看見“活生生”的人在走動忙碌。

但現在什麼都沒有。

他站在窗前，手拉起窗簾的一角，卻發現都是灰塵。

“還請您不要拉開窗簾，Mr.Farrell。”Colin驚得放下手，回頭看到一個陌生男人站在不遠處和他說話，他又一瞧，才認出那是昨晚的綠袍僕人，今天的他依然穿著那件綠袍，只是兜帽已經放了下來，露出一張十分清秀俊美的臉：“這是主人特別交代過的。”

“特別交代？”Colin重複咀嚼這個字眼。

“是的。”

“他並沒有和我交代過。”

“這是主人的習慣。”

“我怎麼不知道他有這個習慣？”Colin冷冷地反問，而可笑的是，他確實知道Ezra並不喜歡耀眼的日光，是的，他一直都知道，所以他也知道綠袍男人說的話是對的，但此刻他卻反駁了男人，他甚至沒聽出自己的聲音裡帶著濃烈的醋意。

“可能是因為您已經離開太久了。”

“……你叫什麼名字？”

“我沒有名字。”

要不是因為男人那毫無起伏的回答聲音，Colin差點都要以為對方是在挑釁自己，他忍住哽在喉間的一口氣問：“怎麼會沒有名字？”

“主人剝奪了我的名字，”男人停頓了一會兒，又繼續說：“主人說這裡沒有別人，只有我一個，所以沒有必要再給我新名字。”

“那我要怎麼叫你？”

“您高興就行。”

Colin簡直無語，他扶額輕嘆，突然覺得如果是Ezra真的就幹得出這種荒唐事，他想告訴男人這樣不行，他還是必須要有個名字，但他有什麼立場？最後他只遞給了男人一張紙條，上面列了他們一家人需要的必需品和食物：“你替我把這些東西準備好後送到別館去。”

男人收下並點頭後便轉身離開。

男人的背影就像這棟宅第一樣，死氣沉沉，了無生息。

Colin記得以前Ezra總是會吵著要人幫他做點心，吵著要人替他抓外面森林裡的動物，吵著要人給他縫新衣服，雖然最後絕大部分的任務都交到了Colin身上，但不可否認的是Ezra並不是一個獨立自主的人，他熱愛享受，卻做不來那些享受前的工作，他這輩子似乎註定就是要被眾人服侍——可是現在卻變成“這裡沒有別人，只有男人一個”。

他站在樓梯角望著樓上，想到那個人就躺在樓上某間房裡的床上沉睡，只要他現在腳步一邁，就能從對方的嘴裡得到他心中所有疑惑的解答。但他沒有，他只是站在那裡許久，最後離去。

後來時間一下過去大半個月，日子異常平靜，順利得讓Colin以為是在作夢，畢竟當初在做出回來的決定時他已經有心理準備要接受未來日子的不平靜——他以為Ezra會找自己的麻煩。但也不知道是巧合還是刻意，Ezra這些天來都沒有再出現在自己的眼前，他們就好像活在平行世界裡一樣，明明身在同處，時間卻完全錯了開來。

那天夜裡Colin睡得特別沉，不知道怎麼的，恍惚之間，他彷彿感覺到有人在他的臉上落下一個又一個輕柔的吻，那種觸感是如此熟悉——

“Ezra？”

“你黑眼圈真重。”他睜開眼，發現是Ezra的笑臉，他任憑對方捧著自己的臉然後親吻著自己的眼角，Ezra說：“你看起來很累。”

Colin聽出他口氣裡的心疼，心頭一甜，便抓著對方的手腕說：“我白天要幫我父親的忙，晚上還要陪你，這樣還不夠累？”

Ezra抬起眉，不太高興地問：““還要”陪我？所以你的意思是幫你父親工作是正事，陪我倒是多餘的差事了？”

Colin親著他的手指，笑笑沒說話。但Ezra心情這就不好了，也沒興致再和Colin柔情蜜意地動手動腳，他推開Colin一頭栽回床上說：“我要睡了。”

Colin攬過他的腰，把他整個人圈在懷裡問：“現在才剛入夜，難不成你想睡到明天晚上？”

“我愛睡多久就睡多久，你管不著。”

“生氣了？”

“我才不會生氣，我沒那麼無聊。”

Colin看著執意閉上眼睛的Ezra的側臉忍不住發笑，後來那天他就一直那樣看著Ezra，直到Ezra入睡之後他才跟著在他的旁邊睡去。當時他想這不過只是“Ezra又一次鬧脾氣”，結果沒想到隔天一早他醒來時，Ezra已經睜著眼睛在他面前盯著他：“早安。”

“……早安。”

“你在發什麼呆？你不是說正事要在白天幹嗎？”Ezra邊笑邊用大腿纏上Colin的腰，看著對方愣愣的表情不禁說：“你還等什麼？再慢吞吞的小心我去告你怠職的狀。”

那天是Colin人生裡最瘋狂的一天，他把Ezra狠狠按在床上操了一整個早上。他甚至可以隱約聽見迴盪在一樓的父親的怒罵聲，他罵著“Colin跑去哪了？”，但沒有人回答他，沒有人知道Colin正在床上幹著他的“正事”，沒有人知道——

框啷！

房外的一聲巨響讓Colin從睡夢中驚醒，他翻身坐起，房內除了一盞燈外皆是黑暗，接著他感覺到雙腿間有一股濕意。喔，Shit，不會吧，該死。他不敢相信自己已經這把年紀竟然還會因為春夢而夢遺，這簡直比他想著Ezra在床上的媚態而打出來還要讓人覺得荒謬。

然後門外又傳來“啊——”的尖叫聲，是Isabella。

Colin一聽立刻下床套了條新褲子便衝出房間：“Isabella！怎麼了？”結果他只看到Miriam臉色鐵青、渾身僵硬地站在客廳裡：“Isabella呢？”Miriam一句話都沒說，只是眼睛直直地瞪著前方，Colin順著她的視線看過去，發現Isabella已經昏倒在地上。

很燙。這是Colin把人抱起來時的第一個反應。

“她怎麼了？”Colin問，但Miriam還是沒有回答，“我問妳Isabella怎麼了？”

Miriam的身體開始顫抖，接著她哭了出來：“為、為什麼她還不——”

Colin猛然站了起來，他用極度危險——幾乎可以說是威脅的語氣對Miriam說：“妳給我閉嘴。”然後他把Miriam撞開，把Isabella抱進了房間裡。

Isabella的臉色很蒼白，這是從來沒有發生過的情況，以前還沒回來這裡時，Isabella確實常常會不舒服，但大多都是頭痛或是嘔吐而已，Colin印象裡她沒有昏倒過。他摸著Isabella發燙的額頭，撥著她因為汗水被浸濕的黑髮，他想：他不能讓Isabella出事，死都不能。

他匆匆替Isabella蓋好棉被後便決定動身去找Ezra，他不知道Isabella出了什麼情況，如果只是感冒也需要對方幫忙找醫生，又如果是Isabella體質的緣故，那麼他更需要Ezra的幫忙。

他走過客廳的時候瞥見Miriam還是坐在客廳的沙發上發楞，他已經不想再去管她了，不，或許他從來就沒有管過她，他只是默許了女人跟在他的身後，而沒有趕她走，不關心也不責罵，這就是他能給予這個女人最大限度的同情和可憐。

他再次穿過長廊，幾乎是疾步而過，明明窗戶都掩得老緊，可是不知道怎麼的，他感覺到夜晚的冷風一直吹打在他的臉上，凍得他發疼。他好像又在長廊漆黑無底的盡頭看見縮在隧道裡的男孩，赤身裸體的Ezra，他站在那裡，蜷縮著身體說：Colin，擁抱我，我冷，快來溫暖我——

“我熱……主人，求您了……”

Colin回過神時人已經站在Ezra的房門外，映入他眼簾裡的是大床上那兩具赤裸相擁的軀體。Ezra躺坐在床上，而另外一個人——是那個綠袍男人，他那張俊秀的臉龐因為情慾而幾近扭曲，他跪在床上邊舔拭著Ezra高昂而起的性器邊開口求饒。

Ezra用腳把他踹了開，不屑地說：“連舔射都做不到，你還敢要求什麼？”

男人被踢開後又可憐兮兮地爬了回來，他張開雙手想把Ezra的性器重新含入嘴中，他不斷哆嗩著又不斷反覆地說：求您了，主人，拜託您。Ezra一臉大發慈悲地給了他機會，他讓男人重新回到自己的身下：“好好做，有觀眾看著呢。”

但男人哪裡管得了那麼多，他一心只想趕快取悅Ezra，把他胯下那根吸到射出來。Ezra撩了撩頭髮，仰頭望向站在門外的Colin說：“有什麼事情嗎？”語氣淡然，還有一點點沙啞，要不是Colin親眼所見，他都不敢相信Ezra現在在做什麼。

“喔。”Ezra突然歪了下頭，一臉明白地問：“Isabella人不舒服？”

Colin的臉色難看得可怕，不過恐怕還沒有及他內心真正的憤怒萬分之一。

“這是正常情況，今天是月蝕，過了今晚就沒——嗯！”Ezra突然發出了一道短促的呻吟，看來是男人這下含得特別深，他的莖頭抵到男人的喉嚨深處，爽得讓他打斷了正在說的話，他恢復鎮定後繼續說：“她過了今晚就沒事了，放心吧。”然後他又低頭和男人說：“給我趴到床上。”

“主、主人……”男人眼眶泛淚地聽話趴到床上。

現在就回去吧，Colin，現在就馬上掉頭。但Colin沒有，那些在腦海裡苦勸他的聲音已經被眼前那個放蕩的Ezra通通吞噬。“喀拉喀拉”，他可以聽見他臉上那副面具正快速地碎裂崩毀，“喀拉喀拉”，碎成一片又一片，“喀拉喀拉”——

Ezra用力扯住男人的頭髮，手掌掐住男人的臀部，他說：“這就給你了，安靜點。”接著便毫不憐憫地把自己粗紅的陰莖捅入男人乾澀的穴口裡，

“啊——！”男人死命抓著床單，表情因為疼痛而扭曲變形。

Colin低頭往地上看去，才看見滿地都是面具的碎石粉末。

他都是為了什麼？

他離開Ezra，背棄Ezra，帶著一個他根本不在乎的女人離開這裡，讓自己麻木地生活這麼多年到底是為了什麼？難道就是為了看Ezra這樣作賤彼此？

不，不該是這樣。

他邁步向前，暴怒地將Ezra從男人的身上扯了開來，沒等Ezra做出反應，他掐著他的下巴直直地吻上去。憤怒讓他的吻飽含十足的侵略性，他發狂地咬破Ezra的嘴唇，鮮血從他們兩人的唇邊蔓延而出，沿著Ezra漂亮的頸線流下，他一直吻到他們兩人都快要喘不上氣後才鬆開Ezra的唇。

Ezra胸前的白襯衫已經被鮮血染紅，他一點都不生氣，只是安安靜靜地看著雙眼充血的Colin，然後輕聲喊：“Daddy？”

這是他的Ezra，Colin想，他的男孩一直都在隧道裡等待著——

他從喉嚨深處發出一聲低吼，他無法抵抗眼前這個人的誘惑，他做不到。他一手把Ezra推到床上，而Ezra也伸長雙手摟住他的脖頸，兩人急不可待地重新回到彼此的懷抱裡，太漫長了，真的太漫長了，這段分離的歲月已經把他們的靈魂都摧殘得四分五裂，而此時此刻的相擁正是救贖。

“Daddy、Daddy……Colin……”方才那個粗暴無情的Ezra已經消失得無影無蹤，此刻他叫喊著Colin的聲音裡帶著撒嬌和懇求的哭聲：“Colin……”

“我的男孩、我的Ezra……”Colin吻著Ezra的臉，雙手也游移在他身體的所有地方，他低聲一遍又一遍地覆誦著：“……My boy。”我的男孩。

Colin把雙手架在Ezra的腿後，將對方抬了起來，而Ezra跨坐在他的身上，動作急迫地撕扯著他身上的衣服。Colin才剛解開褲頭，翹起的陰莖就滑進一股濕熱裡，他的好男孩熱烈地把自己湊到Colin的眼前去。

而為了獎勵Ezra，Colin也賣力地擺動跨部，把粗長的莖身直直插入Ezra的穴口裡，每一下都深得像是要把他撞進對方的身體裡一樣。他真恨不得自己能把Ezra吞進肚子裡去，或者是讓對方吞掉自己，只要他們的血肉能混二為一。

“啊、啊哈……好深……”

而被他們扔在一邊的男人跪趴在床上，雙眼迷茫地看著他們交纏在一起的肉體，Colin肌肉勃發的手臂將Ezra纖細修長的身體緊緊禁錮在懷裡，他們兩人的胸膛因為下身抽差的動作而不斷磨合，Ezra的乳尖被蹭得通紅堅挺，彷彿放入嘴裡輕輕一抿就會釋出甜液一樣的誘人。男人不斷吞嚥著口水，他快瘋了，身體燙得快要燒起來，他想開口請求他們——無論哪個人都好，拜託救救自己。

“你給他喝你的血了？”Colin問。

Ezra半睜著眼，邊喘氣邊回答：“就給了一點——啊！”身下一陣深得幾乎頂到他的胃的插入讓他不住放聲尖叫。

Colin扯著他的頭髮惡狠狠地問：“你這個壞孩子，Ezra，我警告過你不准給別人喝你的血，但你就是無法停止到處顯擺你那欠幹的身體對嗎？嗯？”

Ezra一聽就呵呵笑出來：“是我幹他，不是他幹我。”

Colin挑起半邊眉，半信半疑地問：“你後面浪成這樣能忍得了不讓別人上你？”

“我只給你，Daddy，我只讓你一個人幹，好Daddy……”

但Colin似乎不打算就這麼原諒他，他說：“那你承認自己做錯事了？”

“做錯了、做錯了，Daddy，原諒我吧。”

“很好，但我還是要懲罰你，”那一秒Ezra的眼睛閃閃發光，他迫不及待地要接受Colin的“懲罰”，但Colin沒有如他的意，他掐住Ezra已經快要高潮的陰莖不讓他射精，口氣淡薄卻殘酷地說：“在我把他幹射之前，你不准射出來。”

Ezra的表情瞬間像是被人揍了一拳：“不准——”

“噓。”Colin把食指抵在唇邊：“壞孩子就要接受懲罰。”

Ezra眼睜睜看著Colin把性器從自己體內拔出去，Colin反手將渾身燙得發紅的男人翻過身，然後把那根還黏著Ezra腸液的粗大肉根對準男人沾著血的穴口輕鬆地插了進去，在聽見男人發出被填滿的呻吟聲時，Ezra幾乎忍不住想撲到Colin身上委屈地大罵大哭。

他怎麼就沒想到Colin會這樣懲罰自己。

“好好看著，Ezra，不准把視線移開。”Colin用規律的頻率抽送著自己的性器，身下男人的滋味雖然遠沒有Ezra銷魂，但也夠他把今晚的第一發解放出來了。

Ezra並沒有違背Colin，他沒哭也沒鬧，只是眼眶泛紅地看著Colin和男人做愛。然後在Colin幾十來下的抽插之後，男人突然僵直身體，然後下一秒便在床上瘋狂地扭動，聲音混著哭音高聲喊出：“啊——主、主人、Mr.Farrell——！”接著一波又一波的白濁便這樣射了出來。

Ezra看到男人已經被操射，知道Colin離高潮也不遠了，他看著Colin因為瀕臨解放而動情的臉龐，幾乎也忍不住要跟著射出來，伴著肉根腫脹的疼痛，他終於開口要求：“不准、不准、我不准——”唯有Colin要內射到別人體內這件事他無法忍受。

Colin知道這就是Ezra的底線了。

他從男人的體內退出，抱著Ezra就往床的另外一邊滾，而他幾乎就在重新回到Ezra體內的那一瞬間就射了出來。Ezra死命地用手臂和雙腿環住Colin的身體不讓他離開，在腸壁被好幾股熱燙濃稠的白濁澆灌時，他終於哭卿卿地掉了幾滴眼淚：“哭什麼？”Colin問。

“壞Daddy。”Ezra如此控訴著。

“是，我是壞Daddy，你還要我嗎？”Colin親暱地吻著他眼角問。

“我才不要。”

“喔？”

“我要我的好Daddy。”

“那什麼樣的Daddy才是好Daddy？”

“……你說呢？”Ezra說完後，Colin笑著又壓上他的身體——

後來每天晚上Ezra總是會纏著Colin在每一個能做愛的地方做愛。

他們在走廊上做，站立的姿態可以讓Colin進入得更深。他們在廚房裡做，Ezra就像顆剛熟透的果實躺在砧板上任憑Colin採擷宰割。他們在宅第裡的每一個房間裡做，讓性愛的氣味瀰漫在Ezra父母親、Colin父親還有以前他們認識的每一個人的眠枕床榻之上——

這天他們在湖邊的草地上剛完事一輪，Ezra把手撐在下巴，歪著頭和Colin說：“我想去你房間睡覺。”

“不行。”Colin一口回絕。

“為什麼不行？”

“就是不行。”

Ezra危險地瞇起眼，他問：“你怕那賤貨看見？你還在乎她？真把她當你的妻子？”

聽著Ezra咄咄逼人的語氣，Colin只好說：“Isabella會看見。”

“我就待在你房間裡不出——”

“我說不行就是不行！”Colin有些動怒地打斷他。

Ezra倒是沒繼續和他爭，過了一會兒，他表情古怪地笑出來：“你在堤防我。”

Colin的心頭一征，他伸手拉住Ezra，但對方卻狠狠地甩開他，接著Ezra逕自起身，優雅地拍了拍身上的草屑，然後用聽不出到底是無所謂還是盛怒到極點的冷靜口氣說：“回你的家去吧，Colin，回去哄你那捧在手掌心的小婊子睡覺吧。”

Colin無奈地喊著他的名字起身，躊躇半晌卻還是沒有追上去。

表面上，他好像還是那個他，Ezra也還是那個Ezra。但其實他們都不再完整了，就像靈魂的某處已經被刺破了個洞，他們卻還視而不見。

#05

“Daddy！陪我玩捉迷藏好不好？”幾天後的一個早晨Isabella突然在Colin要出門巡視時跑到他身邊拉著他的手問：“Isabella想玩，好不好？”

“不行，”Colin說：“現在是白天，妳忘記妳白天出去會不舒服了嗎？”

“我不會跑出去，我們就在房子裡面玩，好不好？拜託……”

Colin愣愣地看著囧著臉拜託自己的Isabella，這副眉眼、這種口氣——

“真的不行，聽話，回家裡待著。”Colin彎腰輕碰她的額頭，催促她回家。

Isabella雖然失望，但並沒有生氣，她喪氣地點點頭又轉身走回家門裡，關門前她還遲疑地站在原地看著Colin的背影，她心底那份小小的期待似乎還沒有熄滅，她還等著Colin改變主意回頭答應她，但最後Colin的身影消失在她的視線裡，這下子她才真的徹底失望了。

“妳好。”突然一個聲音從門外傳來，Isabella抬起頭，發現是剛來這裡第一天見到的那個漂亮哥哥，她臉色膽怯地緊握住門把沒有說話：“妳叫Isabella對吧？妳想玩捉迷藏是嗎？我來陪妳玩好不好？”

面對一連串的發問讓Isabella有些害怕，她說：“可是Daddy叫我好好待在家裡。”

“妳的家和我的家不是連在一起嗎？何況我們只是玩一下下，玩一次就好，不會有別人發現的。”

“可是……”

“我也是只有一個人而已，我只是希望有人可以陪我玩。”

“你也是一個人嗎？”

“嗯，和妳一樣，都沒人可以陪我說話。”

“這樣啊……”

“所以，你願意陪我玩嗎？”

Isabella看著面前笑得和藹可親的漂亮哥哥，想到Daddy曾告訴她這個人是這棟房子的主人，Daddy是來為他工作的，既然如此，她就和這個漂亮哥哥玩一次應該不會怎麼樣吧？

“好嗎？”

“好。”

“那我當鬼，妳來躲。”

“好！”

Colin覺得他的頭痛得要炸了，無論是為了Ezra還是Isabella的事情，然後他正打算推開下一間要巡視的房間時，一雙手突然按在他發疼的太陽穴上：“頭疼？”

Colin一轉身，就看見Ezra笑嘻嘻地站在他的背後：“現在是白天——”

“這棟房子白天和夜晚有什麼不一樣？”

Colin一時語塞，還真的沒有不一樣，所以他只好說：“沒有。”

“那你著急什麼？”

“……你不生氣了？”

“我本來就沒有生氣。”Ezra說：“我只是吃醋了，Colin，就吃了那麼一點點醋。你只要過來哄哄我就好了，可是我等了好幾天你都沒有來，你不要我了嗎？”

Colin嘆氣說：“我沒有不要你。”

“真的？”

“真——你幹什麼？”Ezra把Colin身後的門把轉開，連著自己把對方一起推進房裡，Colin被推得往後退了好幾步，他看穿對方的意圖，滿臉無奈地喊：“Ezra……”

Ezra把Colin推坐到床上，自己則半跪在床前說：“證明給我看。”

房間裡很暗，窗簾死死地掩著，一點光都透不進來，但即使如此Colin還是能看見黑暗裡Ezra那雙深棕色眼睛，深邃中彷彿有一股致命的亮光在誘喊著自己：我只是想要你哄哄我，Colin，你抱抱我，Daddy，我就什麼都好了。

Colin已經數不清自己是第幾次敗給眼前這個人，“妥協”彷彿就是他唯一能對Ezra做的事情，他按住Ezra的後頸讓他微仰著頭接受自己的吻，他把對方從嘴裡吐出的熱氣都嚥入口中，情慾在一瞬間從體內深處燃起，Colin說：“我真想殺了你。”

Ezra爬上他的身體語氣肯定地說：“你捨不得。”

Colin讓Ezra騎在自己的跨上，他把臉湊到Ezra的頸窩吸著對方身上的香氣，他喃喃自語道：“是，我捨不得。”就算你他媽是個如此殘酷的小婊子也一樣。

Ezra把褲子脫到小腿上，露出光滑圓潤的膝蓋，他夾著Colin的腰，把自己的性器放進Colin濃密的恥毛裡，刺麻的感觸惹得他打了個顫：“Daddy，幫我……”

Colin閉著眼，雙手從Ezra的腰側慢慢往下滑，指尖燙得在Ezra的皮膚上留下一道道紅印，他憑著觸感摸過胯骨，到陰囊，最後握住對方堅硬的性器。

“……就是那裡。”Ezra說。

Colin先是又輕又緩地上下套弄著對方的肉根，這種慢性動作讓Ezra的馬眼忍不住溢出了透明的液體，黏膩的水聲迴盪在他們兩人的喘息之間，到後來Ezra越來越忍受不了這種謀殺式的溫柔，他開始扭動起腰部，想讓自己的性器能在Colin的掌裡產生更劇烈的摩擦。

“快點……Daddy，再快點……”

Ezra的陰莖在Colin的手裡猛烈地跳了幾下，Colin感覺到他的肉根已經漲得要噴發，於是這才弄上自己的另外一隻手，他把Ezra和自己的慾望握在一起，在互相碰觸的那一刻Ezra發出了哽咽聲，但Colin知道他就是渴望這個。

“啊、啊嗯……Daddy、Daddy……”

Colin粗熱的氣息噴在Ezra的頸上，手裡的動作逐漸加快，直到最後幾乎是用一種粗暴的方式在撸動著，又痛又爽的快感橫衝直撞地撞進Ezra的腦神經裡，他拱起背部，完全無法思考地迎接第一波高潮的來臨——精液從他的肉根噴出，於此同時他也感覺到Colin的氣息猛烈地斷了一節，然後另一發灼熱跟著射在他的身上。

緊接著Ezra感到一陣天旋地轉，Colin翻身壓在他身上，他掛在膝蓋上的褲子也被用力扯開丟到地板上，他說：“進來。”短短兩字不知道涵蓋了多少。

Colin進入他的時候，整個人也跟著往下傾倒，他把Ezra圈在他的雙臂之間，那是一種Colin式的霸道：他是Ezra的一切，他是Ezra的主宰，只有他能控制Ezra在性愛裡所有的動向，Ezra能不能高潮得由他說了算。

他吻去Ezra眼角流出的生理性淚水。

Ezra的第一次是他，到死的最後一次也只能是他——

“Daddy……”“……Daddy？”

突然兩個全然不同的聲音同時叫喚著自己，Colin全身的血液瞬間像凍結了一樣，他停下動作，接著下一秒聽見Ezra發出的輕笑聲，不，不會是這樣的，他這樣想，然後他迅速地起身拉開床邊窗戶上的窗簾，冬日裡柔和的陽光灑進了房間——他看到Isabella就縮在房間一角的木櫃裡，櫃門半開，而她的眼神裡充滿驚駭。

Colin無法動作，甚至一句話都說不出來。

然後Isabella完全看清楚發生在她眼前的一切，她自小景仰敬重的人，她生命中的信仰，那個她始終深信永遠不會傷害自己的人，現在卻了她和Mommy。或許此刻的她還不能完全理解什麼是“背叛”，但強烈的痛楚撕裂了她的心靈，這是假不了的傷痛。

Isabella跌跌撞撞地從木櫃裡滾出來，在她尖叫著跑出去時Colin試圖想穿上衣服追出去，但最後讓他止步的卻是身下Ezra越發開懷的大笑聲。

“你知道她在這裡？”

“我怎麼不知道？那個小婊子的氣味那麼——”

“閉嘴！”

“為什麼要我閉嘴？你不覺得剛剛她的樣子很好笑嗎？”

Colin看得出來Ezra是發自內心的愉悅，他無法理解，不，他怎麼會不理解？他是不想理解！極端的憤怒、悲痛和失望淹沒了Colin，他問：“為什麼？”

Ezra歪起頭，不解地反問：“為什麼不？我就要那兩個小婊子知道你是我的人，我錯了嗎？”

Colin沒有回答他，他只是沉默了好久，那幾乎是長達快一分鐘的克制，但他還是克制不住滿腔的怒火。“啪！”一聲響亮的巴掌聲終止了Ezra臉上的笑容。Colin並沒有收斂，他反手的這一掌用了他全身的力道，Ezra的頭整個被甩到一邊，鮮紅的掌印浮現他的臉頰上，濃濃的鐵銹味也在嘴裡蔓延開來。

Ezra僵硬地把臉轉回來，他用一種既暴怒又不可置信的眼神看著Colin。

而Colin只是逕自起身把衣服穿好。

“你為了那個小賤人打我？”

“你最好現在就跟我道歉——”

“你去哪裡？”

“Colin Farrell！”

Colin始終沒再說一句話，最後他離開了房間。Ezra坐在床上，發現這是第一次Colin沒有對自己妥協，即使是八年前他離開自己時都沒有這樣對待他過。椎心般的恐懼湧入Ezra的胸口，他這一輩子還沒有品嘗過什麼是恐懼，什麼是害怕，他突然就慌了，他按住自己的胸口想：這種陌生的情緒到底是什麼？

#06

這天剛好是Ezra的生日，凌晨入睡的時候他沒有聽見Colin對自己說生日快樂，這讓他不太高興，興許是因為這惡劣的心情所以他沒有像平常一樣入夜後才清醒，他從糟糕的夢裡醒來時才剛過中午。

“Colin？”他從床上坐起，邊揉眼睛邊喊著平常都會在他身邊的男人：“Colin？”他又喊了一次，但Colin沒有出現。

現在他的心情更壞了。

該死的男人跑哪去了？原本他還想著如果自己醒來時，男人就等在他的面前端著精心準備好的甜點和禮物對他說：“生日快樂，我的寶貝。”他就會考慮原諒他。

他下了床，赤腳走出房間，結果剛推開門就看見一個女人鬼鬼祟祟地在走廊上，他冷冷地喊住她並問：“Colin呢？”他對這女人是誰，又為什麼在這裡完全不感興趣。

女人被他嚇了一大跳，連忙轉身唯唯諾諾地說：“我、我不知道……”

Ezra覺得煩躁極了，他嘖了一聲，原本想下樓去找人，結果可能是因為女人太過於緊張的態度引起他的注意，他定睛一看才發現女人的手裡似乎藏了什麼東西：“妳手裡拿著的東西是什麼？”

“咦、咦？沒、沒有……”

還想裝傻？Ezra不屑地笑出聲：“把東西拿出來。”

“少爺，我真、真的沒有……”

“拿、出、來。”這次他的口氣已經轉為陰冷。

感受到壓迫的女人臉色蒼白地躊躇一下，最後把手裡的東西從背後拿了出來。Ezra走上前一看，發現是一件衣服，他用手翻了翻，湖水藍的布料上繡著穩重大氣的紋樣，作工十分精良，最後他沒發現什麼異處，便想把手收回來：“妳去樓下問Colin去哪了，說我在找他。”

“是。”

結果在女人匆忙轉身的時候一張紙從衣服的夾縫裡掉了出來，Ezra居高臨下地看了一眼，卻看見熟悉的名字：Farrell。於是他彎腰把紙給撿起來，上面寫著這件衣服是送給Mr.Farrell的禮物，後面還有很長一段對於Mr.Farrell的景仰愛慕之語，看到這裡的Ezra已經是怒火中燒，最後他在屬名的地方看到了一個名字：Miriam。

“等等。”他喊住女人。

“是，少爺，還有什、什麼事情嗎？”

“妳是Miriam？”

“……我是。”

Ezra才想起這女人是誰，他常常聽母親說家裡有一位手藝優秀的女僕，上次自己穿去找Colin的衣服好像也是這個女僕做的，而Colin當時說：Miriam縫的？

Ezra對她現出手上的紙：“妳的東西掉了。”

看到紙被Ezra拿在手裡的Miriam顯得十分慌亂：“對不起！對不起！”

“為什麼道歉？”

“我……沒有，對、對不起。”

“自己過來拿啊？難不成你要我拿過去給妳嗎？”

看著表情沒有絲毫異樣的Ezra，Miriam稍微鬆了口氣，然後很快地走上前想要把只給拿回來，結果沒想到在她伸出手的時候，Ezra卻把手給收了回去：“少爺？”

“妳到底知不知道Colin在哪？”Ezra問。

“我真的不知道——啊！”Miriam突然發出痛苦的叫聲。

Ezra狠狠跩住了她的頭髮：“妳的頭髮真漂亮呢，分一點給我吧？”

Miriam哭著搖頭，生性膽小的她已經受到巨大的驚嚇，此時有兩位女僕端著水盆和鮮花走上樓，她們說笑的聲音在看見Ezra時嘎然而止：“少爺……”然後她們也同樣驚恐地盯著被Ezra跩著頭髮的Miriam。

“把Colin找來，我在找他。”Ezra對她們說完後又對一旁的Miriam的說：“在Colin來之前妳陪我打發打發時間吧？一定會很好玩的，妳說是不是？”

Miriam邊哭邊哀求著Ezra放過他，她大喊著希望另外兩個人能救救她，但她們沒有，她們兩人緊靠在一起發抖，這棟房子裡的人——除了老爺、夫人和Colin以外的所有人都害怕這個看起來優雅無害，實則冷漠殘酷的小主人。

Ezra把Miriam拉進房間後便將她踢踹到角落，接著他蹲下身把Miriam的手抬了起來，用像是在看著什麼汙穢殘誤的眼神看著她：“妳很喜歡妳的這雙手嗎？對它能用來勾引男人很得意？”

“我不是……我沒有……”Miriam哭得話都說不清楚，她只是因為前段時間受到了Colin的一點照顧，真的只有一點點，是Colin對所有人都會有的那種照顧，她只是想感謝他——她發出了慘叫。

Ezra的手一施力就把她的食指給折斷開來：“撒謊。”他說，他不顧對方那副幾乎要痛暈過去的表情，又硬是把另外一根指頭給折斷：“妳撒謊，妳這個婊子。”然後他一臉愜意地起身把門給反鎖起來對Miriam說：“我房間的鑰匙只有Colin一個人有，不如妳來猜猜他什麼時候會來？”

“不、不要、我求求您、不要——”

此時的Colin人並不在宅第附近，他難得獲得夫人的同意搭上列車前去鄰近的城鎮，久未接觸熱鬧人群的他正悠哉地漫步在城鎮的街道裡，他手裡提著一盒包裝精美的牛皮紙盒，那是他特地在城裡一間有名的甜點店託人做的，並不是他嫌家裡廚師的手藝不夠好，只是他想讓Ezra嚐嚐不同的口味。

初秋暖和的陽光像雨絲一樣溫柔地撒在他的身上，他忍不住抬頭遙望高掛的日陽，真美好，他不只一次想過和Ezra牽手走在和徐的風裡，他們可以一起觀賞陽光落在宅第湖面上的倒影，可以一起品嘗那股像是新生般的溫暖氣息，但不可能，Ezra永遠都無法享受這種美好。

於是他有些失落地收回目光，又看了眼懷裡的懷錶，想著時間還早還可以慢慢來，另外在回去前他還有個地方得去。

Colin一下列車後就發現事情不對勁，家裡派了人守在車站等著自己，他問：“怎麼了？”問完後的第一反應是：難道是Ezra出事了？

“管家請您趕緊回去……”僕人這裡說的管家指得正是Colin的父親。

“發生什麼事了？”

“少爺一起床就吵著要找您，後來也不知道怎麼了，也許是Miriam冒犯到他，他一氣之下把人抓進他的房間到現在都沒出來。”

“Miriam？冒犯？”Colin想起那個生性怯懦的女人的臉，一時之間實在無法聯想她會為了什麼事情而冒犯到Ezra：“Ezra只把人抓進房間嗎？”

接著僕人的臉色一白，支支吾吾半天沒說話。

Colin馬上就知道事情絕對沒有那麼簡單：“我在問你話！”

“……房間裡一直傳來Miriam的尖叫聲——”

Colin還是回來晚了。

Colin一回家就直衝二樓Ezra的房間，所有僕人都縮在一樓的樓梯旁不敢上去，只有Colin的父親也跟在他的身上，雖然說是管家，但唯獨Ezra的領地Ezra只賦予Colin一個人權力，其他人在沒有他的命令之下都禁止踏足。他拿起鑰匙把Ezra緊鎖的房門打開，樸鼻而來的是一陣強烈刺鼻的血腥味，當下他的心都涼了半晌。

“我的老天……”Colin的父親在後面簡直要昏了過去。

Colin走進房間裡，第一眼看見的就是被繩子高高吊起的Miriam，鮮血從她的身體上的各處傷口沿著腳滴落到地板，他當下立刻就想解開繩索把Miriam放下來，但接著他就看見躺在床上的Ezra，對方除了身上的衣服沾到一點鮮血，看起來倒是完好無恙。

“Ezra？”

聽到Colin的聲音，Ezra從淺眠中醒來，雙眼從輕微的茫然快速地轉成喜悅，他伸手摟住Colin的腰，把臉貼在Colin的胸前，語氣不滿地撒嬌問：“你去哪裡了？”

Colin摸著Ezra的髮旋，鎮定地說：“我只是進城一趟。”

Ezra抬起臉，還是不高興地說：“太慢了，你知道我等你等多久？”

“我……”

“你還記得今天是什麼日子嗎？”

“我當然記得，”Colin說，他怎麼會忘記：“生日快樂。”

Ezra輕哼一聲，而Colin瞥了眼還被吊著奄奄一息的Miriam，正打算開口讓Ezra放下他，結果Ezra先看到他放在一邊的牛皮紙盒，他問：“這是什麼？”接著便動手想把紙盒給拆開來，Colin沒有阻止他，因為那本來就是給他的，紙盒裡面裝著一個冬青木果蛋糕，鮮紅的果實點綴在純白色的奶油上看來十分可口，Ezra驚喜地問：“這是給我的？”

“嗯，給你的生日蛋糕。”

Ezra開心地跳起來，他跪在床上抱住Colin，一連落下好幾個吻在他的臉上：“我想吃，Colin，我餓了，你切給我吃好不好？”

Colin說好，但他又說：“Ezra，這裡……不太好，我們去別的房間吃？”

Ezra消化理解了一會兒他的話，然後才突然發現——他的表情真的是突然發現，大概Colin沒提起他都忘了Miriam還被他吊在一旁，他點頭說：“好。”他又摟住Colin說：“我要你抱我。”

於是Colin把Ezra抱起身，而蛋糕被Ezra如若珍寶地捧在手裡，他笑得喜滋滋的，看上去純真無害。Colin走出房間時眼神和他的父親交會了一瞬間：沒事了，趕快去把人放下來吧。

那天Ezra過了個非常開心的生日，當然前提是沒有Miriam這個人。

後來Colin才知道Miriam受了多少暴行，她再也不能縫紉了，她十根手指的骨頭都斷了，頭髮也被剪得亂七八糟，渾身上下滿是被踹打的瘀青傷痕，甚至有幾片肉都被利刃從身體上削了下來，最後，也是最糟糕的——她懷孕了。

聽說她又哭又鬧地想把孩子打掉，我不要這個孩子，我不要這個惡魔的孩子！

但最後她還是把孩子生了下來。

Ezra的母親，這個家唯一的女主人知道了這件事情，她下令所有人都必須二十四小時看管住Miriam，直到她的身體痊癒，直到她平安將孩子生下：“這是Ezra的孩子。”她這樣說：“這個孩子必須生下來。”

她管不動Ezra，即使是殘忍如她的丈夫也管不動，Ezra是他們生命中失控的意外，是他們家族所培養出最不可預測的兇殘怪物——而這個怪物愛上了Colin。她曾經著急得尋求丈夫的協助，她怎麼能忍受自己唯一的兒子墮入如此淫邪之道？

但她的丈夫只是說：“他的生命那麼長，不過就是尋歡作樂罷了。”

是啊，他們父子倆的生命都那麼長，他們有無數的歲月可以踐踏這世上萬物，可是她呢？她只是個平凡不過的普通人，她年華不再，無法再為她的丈夫孕育除了Ezra以外的後代了，而Ezra就是她這輩子唯一的牽掛——如果她還有牽掛的話。

那一天她把Colin和Colin的父親叫進了房裡，Colin的父親是當初從故鄉跟著她一起到這裡的少數人之一，當時的Colin甚至還沒成年。後來因為他逐漸年邁，遠方的Colin接到消息後便離鄉背井前來，然後他遇見了Ezra，從此兩人便一發不可收拾。

“我信任你，Eamon，你知道我信任你。”Eamon是Colin父親的名字。

“我明白，夫人，我也永遠忠誠於您。”Eamon說。

“你有個令你驕傲的兒子，Eamon。”

“不……他和少爺的事……我日日夜夜在為此而懺悔。”

一旁的Colin心情複雜地看著跪在夫人面前的自己的父親，他和Ezra的事情在他們父子間原本就很生疏的關係刻下了更無法化解的衝突。他的父親痛斥他是個罪人，責怪他怎麼能誘惑Miller家族高貴的小少爺，他一味地認定是Colin帶壞了Ezra。起初Colin也曾經想斷絕這段不倫的關係，只是後來他越陷越深，爬不出來也沒頂不了，最後他放棄掙扎，心甘情願和Ezra一同沉淪在這慾望的泥沼之中。

夫人抬頭看了眼Colin，然後對Eamon說：“我並不責怪你，也不責怪Colin。Eamon，甚至我感謝你將Eamon帶來這裡。”

“夫人……”

“只是如今我有一個不情之請。”

“夫人請說，只要是我能力所及，定會誓死達成。”

夫人將手覆在Eamon的臉上，她說：“我請求Colin娶Miriam為妻子，並帶她和孩子離開這裡。”明明她是在對Colin做出要求，但她卻沒有看向Colin，只是像抓住救命稻草一樣地抓著Eamon。

Colin瞪大眼睛以為自己聽錯了，但夫人和父親的反應都實實在在告訴他自己並沒有聽錯或理解錯什麼，他反應激烈地回：“我拒絕！”

“這是我的請求。”夫人說。

Colin下意識地看向自己的父親，但又在那一瞬間覺得這樣的自己很可笑，難道他還冀望一個只會像個木偶聽命主人的男人為自己反對什麼嗎？

“Colin，那是Ezra的孩子，是我唯一的血——”

“即使如此還是恕我無法答應。”

“只有你能拯救那個孩子，Colin。你知道Ezra會殺了她的，只有你，只有你的保護才能讓Ezra放過那個孩子。至少他“顧忌”你！”

“那Ezra怎麼辦？你讓我離開，然後丟下他一個人？”

“Ezra會恢復過來的。”

“不，”Colin說，眼前這個女人完全不了解她的兒子：“他不會——”

“你應該知道自己和他的不同，Colin，我以為你知道。當你垂垂老矣，他還風華正茂。你以為在你死去後他會怎麼樣？會發瘋嗎？不，他只會有另外一個新歡，還會有再一個、無數個新歡舊愛。”

Colin表情難看，夫人的話確實戳中了他的痛點。

“你和我都一樣，都不過是他們漫長生命裡驚鴻一瞥的玩具罷了。”

“所以我請求你，也是在拯救你。”

“這個孩子並不是他們其中的一員，我已經檢查過了。”

“如果你愛他，你愛他嗎？你愛Ezra嗎？我相信你愛他。所以你能幫幫我嗎？幫幫這個孩子，幫幫Ezra——”

那天夫人說了很多話，只是Colin最終沒有給出一個她渴望的答案。

當天夜裡他依舊和Ezra纏綿，清晨時分看著Ezra入眠，那一天他的眼睛停在Ezra的身上特別特別久，久得好像過了一輩子。接著他動身前往安置那個孩子的房間，稀疏的亮光照耀著嬰兒床，他走上前看見那個小小的身體正因為沉眠而穩定地呼吸著，他伸手把孩子抱起，那是他從來沒有體會過的奇妙觸感，又詭異又奇怪。

只是很好，很溫暖。

孩子的眉眼很像Ezra，鼻子也像Ezra，嘴唇也像Ezra，看到後來Colin覺得這個孩子渾身上下都像Ezra。於是他忍不住笑了聲，細微的動靜驚醒了孩子，她慢慢地睜開雙眼，連眼睛都是和Ezra一樣的深棕色，Colin想，然後他們兩人對視了好幾秒，他以為孩子就要被自己弄哭了，沒想到孩子卻也跟著笑了出來——

“Colin！”Ezra跑在冬青木叢裡喊著他的樣子。

“Daddy——”Ezra躺在他懷裡笑著親吻自己的樣子。

這些樣子一瞬間都在Colin的眼底達到了重合。

你愛他嗎？你愛Ezra嗎？

如果你愛他，你願意拯救他嗎？

Colin緊抱住孩子，彷彿這麼做就能讓Ezra的血肉和自己融合在一起再也不分離，悲痛席捲而上，在頃刻之間無情地粉碎了他——

#07

Colin找不到Isabella。

他起初先跑回家，但卻沒在家裡和Isabella的房間裡看見Isabella，他推開Miriam的房門看到對方如往一樣吃了藥在睡覺，心煩意亂的他不想在這個時候應付Miriam，於是他關上房門又往外頭找。Isabella會在哪？她不可能在大白天裡跑出房子外，想到Isabella躲在那空蕩諾大的漆黑宅第一角就讓Colin頭疼。

而在Colin離開後，Isabella就默默地從碗櫥裡爬出來。這是她一個人在家時發現的地方。她哭得滿臉通紅，頭髮也亂糟糟的，她抽著氣往客廳走去。她現在很混亂，小小的腦袋負荷不了那麼龐大的情緒，她只是不想面對Daddy，至少現在不想，她討厭Daddy，她氣Daddy，她想要一個人好好靜一靜——

“I——sa——bella——”

突然有人用悅耳的聲音喊著自己，Isabella往門口望去，那個說要和自己玩捉迷藏卻和Daddy在一起的漂亮哥哥就站在門口，當下Isabella就想扭頭往房間裡跑去，但對方又叫住了她。

“Isabella，等等！”Ezra說：“我是來道歉的。”

Isabella回頭對他搖頭，她生氣地說：“Isabella不要你的道歉。”

“剛剛只是個誤會，你錯怪我了。”

Ezra的嗓音裡散發著一種魔力，讓Isabella原本生氣的情緒逐漸被打亂，她不解地問：“誤會？”

“是啊，你誤會我了，還生我的氣，所以我現在很傷心。”

對方臉上的表情看起來真的很受傷，原本Ezra就長得很漂亮，突然這樣垂頭喪氣實在很難不讓人感到心疼惋惜，Isabella說：“可是我看到你和Daddy……”

“那是因為我人不舒服，所以他在幫我。”

“不舒服？”

“對啊，我有時候頭暈，然後必須要喝熱牛奶才會好一點。”

“頭暈？熱牛奶？”Isabella很驚訝：“你也和Isabella一樣嗎？”

“嗯？什麼和你一樣？”

“Isabella也常常會頭暈想吐，Daddy都會拿熱牛奶給Isabella喝，Isabella就會好一點。”

“真的嗎？”

“真的。”

“那Isabella願意拿一點熱牛奶給我喝嗎？我現在很不舒服。”

“可是……”Isabella還是有些防備地看著他。

“Isabella，我頭真的好暈，你應該知道那有多難過吧？”

“好吧……”最後Isabella還是於心不忍地答應。

“那麼我可以進去嗎？”

這時Miriam的房門被打開，Miriam從房間裡走出來，看來是Isabella的聲音把她給吵了起來，她扶著額頭打算詢問Isabella是在幹嘛：“妳在幹什麼？誰要進來？”

與此同時，Isabella說：“可以，我幫你倒牛奶——”

Miriam正好瞧見站在門外的Ezra，恐懼爬上她的臉，她尖聲大叫想阻止Isabella：“Isabella不行——”

“——你進來吧。”Isabella剛說完就聽見失控的Miriam：“Mommy？”

然後Ezra露出了極度燦爛，又極度耀眼的笑容，他說：“謝謝邀請。”

Colin一直找到快要傍晚都還是找不到Isabella，這棟房子實在太大，他不知道Isabella到底是躲到哪裡去了，最後他滿身是汗打算再回家去看看。結果他到了連結兩館間的長廊時就覺得不對勁，他遠遠地看見別館的大門是敞開的，他的步伐從緩慢到慌亂急奔，他喊著Isabella的聲音迴盪在廊道之間，聽上去格外滲人。

“啪搭”一聲，他的腳踩到一攤黏膩的液體，他甚至不用低頭看就能明白那是什麼，因為答案就在他剛過家門那一刻就明明白白地攤在他的眼前給他看。

Miriam就倒臥在門的前方，這次他不再有對方仍有一絲氣息的想法了，她身上那件鵝卵黃的衣服被撕得殘破不堪，胸膛前的皮肉被剖開，裡面的腸肉都往外流了滿地。

Colin渾身的熱汗瞬間轉冷。

他還沒來得及繼續消化眼前的事情，房子深處就傳來：“……Daddy。”

是Ezra的聲音。

他看見Ezra跪坐在地上，雙手都是鮮血，怪異的灰色尖耳從他的黑色長髮裡突起，瞳仁也變成酒釀般的亮金色，青筋遍布在他極度死白的皮膚上，看上去和原本那個美麗的人完全不一樣。

Isabella就躺在他的懷裡，安靜地了無生息。“她只是睡著了”，Colin想，這個念頭在他的腦海裡強勢地紮根，“她只是昏過去了”，就像之前月蝕那樣——

“她睡著了。”Ezra邊說邊笑：“她不會再醒了。”說完Ezra鬆開手，Colin看著Isabella那副幼小無助的軀體從對方的手中滑落，然後狠狠跌撞到地上。

Colin愣在原地，Ezra起身往他走去，接著一股溫熱貼上Colin的臉頰，Ezra用沾著Isabella鮮血的手輕撫著Colin，他說：“我身上都髒了，Daddy，你陪我去洗澡好嗎？”

Colin已經不知道自己是誰，眼前的這個人又是誰了。這個世界突然變得荒謬可笑，變得荒唐可怕，這所有的一切到底是真是假他都沒有力氣再去探究了。

Ezra問：“你抱我去好不好？”

“為什麼？”

“因為我累了。”

“為什麼？”

“因為這兩個小婊子太會鬧騰了。”

Colin用充血的紅眼死命地瞪著一臉笑意的Ezra，良久，他緩緩開口：“我真應該殺了你。”

Ezra還是笑著：“你捨不——”

Colin搖頭打斷他：“不，我說的是我真“應該”殺了你。”不是我想殺了你，Ezra，是我真應該殺了你，而這和我捨不捨得一點關係都沒有。

笑容僵在Ezra的臉上，但他還是嘴硬：“你殺不了我。”

“是，我是殺不了你，”Colin咬緊牙根，恨意孜然而生，尚有股聲音在阻擋著他別把接下來那句沒有退路的話說出口，但他最後還是說：“你這個怪物。”

Ezra用力地眨了眨眼，愣了許久才問：“你說什麼？”

“我說你是個怪物。”

前所未有的怒意出現在Ezra的臉上，Colin從來、從來、從來沒有用這兩個字喊過自己。他喊過自己Ezra、My boy、親愛的，甚至是床第間才會有的那些下流名稱，但他從來沒用喊過自己“怪物”，因為他們都明白這是Ezra生命中那些少數的底線。

Ezra和Isabella一樣都是不被祝福的孩子，他們的降生都被生母所厭棄，他們都是在強暴之下的產物，他們都被喚作是惡魔，是魔鬼，是怪物。

他舉起手狠甩Colin一巴掌，結果Colin反倒扳住他的手緊扣在半空中：“放開！”Ezra高聲怒吼，他的臉猙獰得可怕：“我叫你放開！”這彷彿是他對Colin最後僅存的理智。

只是Colin沒有照他的話做，果真下一秒自己就被Ezra強勁巨大的力道給甩開，這是對方天生的優勢，只要Ezra願意，他也可以讓Colin像地上那兩個婊子一樣被撕裂開來。

“怎麼？你怕了？”Ezra問，“你怕我了？”

“現在才發現自己招惹上一個怪物？”

“你後悔了？”

“你覺得我會讓你全身而退嗎？”

在一連串的控訴後，Ezra抓起Colin的手腕，恨得幾乎要把Colin的手給扭斷：“看我！抬頭看我！看！著！我！Colin Farrell！”

Ezra把手指抵在自己的胸口，變異的指甲刺進他白皙軟嫩的血肉裡，他說：“我生來就是這樣一個怪物，我從來沒有對你隱瞞過任何一個我，我把我的全部都攤在你面前給你看——”他自殘得極深，他的皮連著肉被他掀起了一大塊，整個胸前血紅一片：“你自己看錯了我，你看錯了嗎？你有發現你看錯了嗎？然後你現在竟然才說我是一個怪物？你才說是我欺騙了你？”

Colin在聽完Ezra失去控制的怒意後，疲憊地閉上雙眼。

他們是怎麼走到現在這一步的？從一開始就什麼都錯了。

然後Colin哭了。

所有的聲音在那一刻都消失得無影無蹤，所有的情緒亦然。直到Ezra碰觸到Colin眼角的淚水時才驚覺再強烈的恨意都不及眼前這個人的悲傷，他輕聲喚：“Colin？”

別哭，Colin，別哭了。Ezra說。為什麼你要哭泣呢？是為了那個女孩嗎？

於是Ezra說：“Colin，她不是我的孩子。”所以別哭了好嗎？

聽到這句話的Colin哀莫大於心死，他前半生歷經過的所有痛苦和此時的心死比起來就猶如雲煙般不值得一提，他承認他失敗了，原來他什麼都保護不了，也什麼都拯救不了。他睜開雙眼，聲音沙啞地說：“我知道，我知道Isabella是你父親和Miriam的孩子，她是你的妹妹。”

“……你知道？”

“當初在離開這裡的半年後，Miriam向我坦白了，她說強暴她的是你的父親。”

“你恨我騙你？”

Colin搖頭否認，他說：“我知道你為什麼要騙我。”當初他說要娶Miriam並帶著她離開時，Ezra就像現在一樣對他說了很多難聽的話，但當時他的態度不是現在這樣，所以Ezra並沒有完全失控，最後還年輕著的Ezra說出要Colin離開的話，他說：你要滾就快滾，滾得遠遠的——

那是氣話，也是Ezra對Colin的懲罰：就算你帶著“我的孩子”離開，你也照樣離不開我，Colin，你終要回來我身旁。

Ezra聳起肩，小聲問：“所以你不氣我了？”

Colin沒回答，只是看著Ezra：“你知道這次回來，我以為你變成熟了。”他的目光讓Ezra感到害怕，Ezra想開口阻止他繼續往下講：“你確實是變成熟了，Ezra，幼稚的人是我。”

“Colin——”

“噓。”Colin往後倒退好幾步：“別讓我真的有一天親手殺了你。”

Ezra看著Colin轉過身離開自己，他只能感覺到恐懼、恐懼還有恐懼。但他不服軟，Ezra從來就不是個服軟的人，他不能理解為什麼Colin要離開他，他對於所有超出他預期的一切都不能理解，他站在原地大吼：“Colin Farrell！”

男人會向他妥協的，他想，男人會回頭，會和他道歉——

他還在等。

等一份他癡心妄想，卻永遠不會到來的道歉。

Ezra不知道，其實他比他的父親要仁慈得多，他總以為自己是個殘酷無情的人，但為了愛情做出妥協的自己又怎麼能算是無情呢？他曾經想出無數個怎麼懲罰背棄自己的男人的方法，但到了此刻，男人真的背棄自己了，他還是做不到“懲罰”，他還是吼著那句：只要你向我說對不起，我就原諒你。

他並非生來就是怪物。

是愛情讓他變成了怪物，是如此扭曲的愛情造就了他這樣的怪物。而愛情就像一張浸滿冷水的人皮，不穿冷，穿上更冷。所以擁有愛情的他，到底是怪物還是人？

#08

獨自一人的孤獨讓Ezra不知道日子到底變換了多少個暨夜，很多時候他只是睡了醒，然後醒了又睡。他不需要進食，更不需要娛樂，漫長的壽命帶給他的除了永無止盡的未來，再無其他。

這天他醒來的時候突然想吹吹晚風，於是他坐到窗前把窗戶打開，外面的世界一片雪白，已經過了初雪的日子，萬物都被厚重的冰雪給覆蓋，荒涼，冷寂，正如他的內心一般黑暗。突然他的指間碰到一顆堅硬的東西，他低頭一看，發現是一顆冬青木果，也不知道是哪隻鳥從哪裡銜來放在這裡的。

Ezra將那顆果實拾起，端倪半晌，最後放進嘴裡。真酸，他想，一點都沒有當初Colin送他的那個蛋糕上的冬青木果好吃。

一股細微的情緒終於在他冷漠的臉上暈染開來。

其實他還活著的，原來他還活著的，可是他怎麼就像死了一樣？

他起身離開房間，步入廊道盡頭的迴旋梯，他往下走了很長很長的一段階梯，黑暗裡只剩他一個人。其實他從來沒有眷戀過父親還在時的熱鬧，他只眷戀過Colin，直到現在都還深深地眷戀著。回想他們第一次分離不過短短八年，對他來說不過彈指之間，但實際上卻是數不到頭的寂寥。

他踏下最後一道階梯，走進如寒冰般的地牢裡，諾大的地牢裡鎖著尚存一絲氣息的男人還有Isabella完好無損的屍身。男人因為寒冷沉沉入睡，對於他的到來渾然不覺，他也不在意，只是慢步到Isabella的身邊。

這是Ezra繼Colin離開後第一次近距離看著這個孩子：Isabella，他的血親，他同父異母的妹妹。他端倪許久，卻找不出這個孩子到底有什麼特別之處，為什麼她能讓Colin狠心拋下自己？為什麼？為什麼？為什麼！

他椎心刺骨地恨這個孩子。

然後幽暗的地牢裡突然閃出一道微弱的光，Ezra被晃得瞇起眼睛，仔細一看才發現光源來自Isabella的身上，於是他伸手把Isabella胸口的外套拉開，一條銀製的項鍊就掛在她層層堆疊的衣服裡，Ezra用手指勾起項鍊，項鍊上的字卻讓他的表情大變。

項鍊上只刻著兩個字母：CE。

這是當年——Colin送Ezra蛋糕的那天打算也送給他的禮物，但Ezra不知道，Colin最後也沒有拿給他，最後這條項鍊被掛到Isabella的身上。

我愛護Isabella不單單只是因為她是你的孩子，即使她不是，我也會將她視為我的生命一樣。她對我而言並不是一個身世可憐的孩子，更不是你父親的孩子，她是我和你的孩子：Isabella Farrell是Colin Farrell和Ezra Miller的孩子。

我擁有她，就像我擁有你一樣。我愛護她，就像我愛護你一樣。Ezra，這是我能給你的全部，你能明白嗎？

Ezra過去一直沒能明白，現在他明白了。

後來男人醒來時看見Ezra還跪在Ｉ的身邊，他吃力地開口：“主人？”

“……Alexis。”

Ezra喊出那個名字，男人恍若隔世，那曾經是他的名字，是他在被主人剝奪姓名之前的名字，男人感覺到Ezra已經不如以往，他又說：“……是？”

Ezra看向他，嘴邊有一抹微笑：“你必須要死了。“懲罰”結束了。母親已經等你很久了，你是不是很想趕快見到她？”

寒意爬上男人的脊骨，但同時他也鬆了口氣，這天終究是要來的，他一直都很清楚這點，他躲不了，更逃不掉。

Alexis曾經是Ezra母親的情夫，作為貼身侍僕的他在某一天爬上了夫人的床，從此便成了她的小情人。夫人是個很寂寞的人，Alexis雖然害怕這段關係，但最後他還是繼續擔任這個角色，只是這段不倫並沒有維持很久，很快就被老爺發現他和夫人之間背德的親密。

當時他被抓去折磨了整整三天三夜，最後出現在半死不活的他的面前的人就是小少爺Ezra，當時Ezra對他說：“你現在該叫我主人了。”後來他才知道除了自己以外的所有人都死了。

老爺把夫人折磨死了，而Ezra把老爺殺了，還有宅地裡的其他人。Ezra說是他留下Alexis一條命是為了要懲罰他，但Alexis不知道他的命其實是夫人苦苦哀求來的。不知道該說Ezra是殘酷還是仁慈，他確實聽從母親的請求讓Alexis活著，但在往後的日子也沒少折磨他。

Ezra提著油箱和一條管子沿著宅第的四周走上一圈，他降生於此，他前半生的日子都在這個地方度過，在這裡的每一天、每一個晚上他都會做夢。有一次，他夢見他和Colin不相識，後來他醒了，卻知道他們原是相愛的。又有一天，他夢見他們相愛，後來他又醒了，才知道他們早已經是陌路——

等到一切就緒後，他站在宅院大門前，手舉著微弱的火苗，他環顧四周，最後放開手，眼前的一切瞬間就被大火給吞噬。他站在熊熊火焰之前，心裡想著：Colin，等到這天長夜將盡，我會站在你的面前讓你看我身上的疤，到時候你會知道我曾經受傷過，再也沒能痊癒起來嗎？

#09

今天是聖誕夜，到處都盈滿著幸福團聚的氣息，但Colin只是一個人靜靜地站在庭院裡撫摸著一具木製的棺木，這是他訂做給自己的棺木，歲月讓霜白無情地染上他的鬢角，他知道自己的時間所剩不多。

這些年他遊歷世界各處，只是始終沒有再回到那輛列車的終點，他不知道後來Ezra怎麼了，他只知道他的心從此落了一個巨大的空洞，裡面住著一個死皮賴臉趕也趕不走的吸血鬼男孩。

當年他沒有對Ezra妥協。

但其實無形之中，冥冥天意，他還是做出了妥協。

Colin嘆了口氣，轉身正打算回到家裡去時，“咕咚”一聲，一顆冬青木果滾到了他的腳邊，然後他往前看去——是Ezra，他懷裡捧著一大籃的冬青木果就站在那裡。

Colin無語地看著他，而Ezra則是一步一步朝著自己走來。

Ezra還是像Colin記憶裡那樣，歲月並沒有給他帶來什麼改變，他的外表還是一樣俊秀美好，舉止還是一樣優雅有序。只是不一樣了，Colin想，他說不上來，但他就是知道Ezra和以前不一樣了。

最後Ezra走到Colin的面前，把懷裡的冬青木果遞給他：“這是那裡所有還開著的冬青木果，我全部都摘過來了。”Colin抬手拾起一顆鮮紅，Ezra又說：“你說我是怪物，可能我是吧。你說我變成熟了，也許我是變了——”

“——我的成熟，就是為你墮落凡塵。”Colin，你願意接受嗎？

Colin忽然覺得他們兩人貼得很近，從來沒有那麼近過，那種親密是心靈、是靈魂互相交融的近。他的目光落在Ezra臉上久久無法移開，他想：眼前的這個人或許在明天就會褪去那張美麗的皮，然後化作怪物吃人，他會用那張噬人之口聲嘶力竭地說愛我，然而我真的還能像今天一樣，說出那句“我依然愛你”嗎——

他伸手擁住Ezra的腰，將對方往自己的懷裡拉，他吻上Ezra乾冷的唇，久違的甜液在唇舌之間瀰漫開來。而Ezra揪起他的衣領半推著他，兩人跟著散落的冬青木果一同跌進Colin後方的棺木裡。

Ezra壓在Colin的身上發狠地吻著他，Colin也緊緊錮住對方的後腦勺，時間好像回到他們在榆木櫃裡偷情的那一刻，甜蜜又雋永。後來Ezra離開了Colin的唇，他開始親吻Colin臉上的其他地方，最後他停在Colin的髮梢間，用一種幾近懇求的情感吻著他染白的髮絲。

Colin抱著他，眼睛望著棺木外的天空，覺得他們渺小的不得了。

“Ezra，Ezra，Ezra……”他閉上眼睛，反覆唸著對方的名字，此刻他只能聽見自己的心跳聲，他說：“……Ezra，做你想做的吧。”

接著Ezra發出了一聲哽咽。

Colin伸長手將棺木的蓋子蓋上，雪光消失在他們的眼前，直到陷入一片黑暗。黑暗黑道彷彿吞沒了世上所有的希望，可是唯有如此，他們或許才能找到血液裡那僅存的、孤單的、既不息卻又倔強的光。

接著Colin感覺到Ezra將唇貼在他的脖頸間，他知道對方還在猶豫，於是他說：“我會陪你到最後一刻的。”然後很快地，一股劇烈的疼痛——連Colin都無法忍受的疼痛從頸上竄流到四肢百骸。這次Colin真的陷入了無邊的黑暗裡，在黑暗裡的他失去了所有方向，但他卻還是能感應到Ezra在自己的身邊。他聽見Ezra說：別離開我。

他回：不會的。

Ezra，就像你說的一樣，我會捨不得的。

#10

男孩在冬天的一個雪夜裡哭著醒來。

男人問：“做惡夢了嗎？”

他說：“沒有。”

男人問：“不開心的夢嗎？”

他說：“沒有，我做了一個很甜美的夢。”

男人又問：“什麼夢？”

他又說：“我夢到我和你一起走在陽光下。”

男人最後問：“那你為什麼還哭得那麼傷心？”

他輕聲說：“因為我知道這個夢永遠無法實現。”

男人替他擦去淚水說：“怎麼會？”男人推開了木板，漂亮的月光點點灑進他們的懷裡：“這不是天亮了嗎？”

FIN.

吸血鬼轉化有時會成功有時會失敗（失敗會死。  
SO……最後結局請自行理解，當然我是HE愛好者^q^


End file.
